Alfabet Cinta ItaKyuu
by minae cute
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Itachi dan Kyuubi dalam huruf alfabet.


**19 Desember 2014**

**.**

**Summary : **Kisah cinta antara Itachi dan Kyuubi dalam huruf alfabet.

.

.

**Alfabet Cinta ItaKyuu**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, alur cepat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A - **_**Absent**_** (Tak Hadir)**

.

"Hachibi."

"Hadir."

"Haku."

"Hadir."

"Hidan."

"Hadir."

"Itachi Uchiha."

"..."

"Itachi Uchiha."

"..."

"Ada yang tahu Itachi dimana?" Tanya seorang guru perempuan berambut hitam setelinga, disaat anak muridnya tak nampak batang hidungnya.

"Mungkin bunuh diri karena ditolak Kyuubi." Celetuk seorang siswa berambut coklat.

"Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin dia bunuh diri setelah penolakanku yang keseratus?"

"Lalu kenapa dia tak berangkat tanpa keterangan, un?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dikuncir atas dan berponi.

"Mana ku tahu, memang aku _baby sisternya_?" ketus Kyuubi.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi, kita lanjutkan absensinya."

"Hai."

.

.

**B - Bimbang**

.

_Sudah tiga hari Keriput itu tidak masuk, apa benar dia bolos karena aku menolaknya? _Kyuubi berpikir sembari melihat kursi kosong yang berada disebelahnya, _Apa penolakanku padanya begitu kejam?_

"Melamunkan Itachi?" tanya Shukaku membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi.

"Mana mungkin." jawab Kyuubi ketus, walau terdapat kebohongan disana.

"Datang saja ke rumahnya jika kangen." ucap Shukaku yang langsung kabur dari jangkauan Kyuubi, karena dia sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan Kyuubi lakukan.

"SHUKAKU, KEMARI KAU!" teriak Kyuubi murka, _Tapi apa benar aku harus kerumahnya? _Kyuubi merasa bimbang dengan keputusan yang akan diambilnya saat ini.

.

.

**C - Cemburu**

.

Kyuubi melihat gerbang yang menjulang tinggi didepannya, di tengah gerbang itu terdapat lambang kipas yang besar. _Apa benar aku harus kesini?_

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu?" tanya Ebisu selaku satpam di kediaman Uchiha dari dalam gerbang.

"Mana Keriput?"

"Keriput?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Beliau ada di dalam, apa anda sudah membuat janji dengannya?"

"Itu tak penting, biarkan menemuinya."

"Anda harus membuat janji dulu."

"Tidak mau." Kyuubi melompati pagar dan langsung melesat memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

"Tuan." Ebisu mencoba mengejar Kyuubi, namun gagal karena lari Kyuubi begitu cepat, "Hah!" diapun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, berharap semoga Itachi baik-baik saja.

Kyuubi terus berlari mengobrak-abrik kediaman Uchiha yang tampak lenggang karena semua pelayan di liburkan karena salah satu dari mereka ada yang menikah, "Di mana kamar keriput itu?" langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kamar berpintu merah, "Apa ini?"

BRAK

Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya dikala melihat Itachi ditimpa oleh pemuda bersurai raven model pantat ayam, "Ka-kalian in-incest?" ucapnya terbata tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya.

"Kyuubi kau salah sangka." elak Itachi yang mendudukkan dirinya setelah Sasuke menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

"Keriput kau berada di bawah adikmu?" tanya Kyuubi _error_, tak menyangka jika pemuda yang selama ini mengejarnya dan berlagak menjadi _seme_, hanyalah sesosok _uke_ dari adik kandungnya.

"Baka!" Sasuke yang mendengar omong kosong dari tamu tak diundang itupun langsung beranjak meninggalkan kamar Itachi, dengan bahu yang sengaja dia tabrakkan pada Kyuubi.

"Tadi Sasuke memeriksaku, lalu dia terjatuh diatasku karena kaget saat kau mendobrak pintu kamarku." Itachi menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi tadi, "Kalaupun kami _incest_ pastilah aku yang menjadi_ seme_nya." lanjutnya ngaco.

"Jadi kalian beneran _incest_?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyuu" Itachi memutar kedua matanya malas, "Apa kau cemburu?" tanyanya usil.

"Cemburu padamu, mana mungkin?" elak Kyuubi.

"Kalau tak cemburu, kenapa kau merasa tak rela jika aku _incest_?"

"Kalian beneran _In-_

"Sudahlah ayo ikut aku." Itachi menarik Kyuubi menuju garasi, memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dan mengajaknya pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Kau mau ajak aku kemana, hah?" tanya Kyuubi yang membiarkan dirinya di tarik oleh Itachi begitu saja, tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

.

.

**D - Danau**

.

Itachi menghentikan laju mobilnya di pinggir danau yang tampak indah karena pantulan matahari senja, "Ayo keluar!" ajaknya pada Kyuubi yang masih duduk di dalam mobil.

"Untuk apa?" Kyuubi bertanya ketus.

"Melihat matahari terbenam." Itachi membuka pintu mobil dan berlari kecil menuju pintu penumpang, membukakan pintu Kyuubi, "Silahkan ..." diapun menggerakkan tangannya ala seorang pangeran yang mempersilahkan seorang putri turun dari kereta kuda, tak lupa untuk mengulurkan tangannya membantu sang putri turun dari kereta kuda.

"Cih!" Kyuubi hanya berdecih melihat tingkah aneh Itachi, "Apa kau buta?" tanyanya yang langsung keluar dari mobil Itachi dan menabrakkan bahunya pada pemuda yang paling menyebalkan baginya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuu."

"Aku seorang laki-laki, jadi jangan perlakukan aku selayaknya seorang putri." jelas Kyuubi tak suka diperlakukan seperti wanita.

"_Gomen_." Itachi berjalan mengiringi langkah Kyuubi dan merekapun memilih duduk bersebelahan diatas rerumputan tepi danau melihat matahari terbenam.

.

.

**E - Enggan**

.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Kyuubi disaat matahari sudah terbenam beberapa jam lalu.

"Nanti, Kyuu." tolak Itachi, enggan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tapi hari sudah semakin malam, Keriput."

"Pulang saja sendiri, tapi jangan naik mobilku."

"Kau jangan seenaknya, Keriput."

"Setiap aku berada disini, aku enggan meninggalkan danau ini ..." jelas Itachi, meskipun Kyuubi tak meminta penjelasan, "Lagipula kapan kita terbebas dari hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota?"

"Terserahmu sajalah." Kyuubi menuruti keinginan Itachi yang masih ingin berada di tempat ini, lagipula dirinya tak membawa mobil, jadi mau tidak mau harus menuruti kemauan pemilik mobil.

.

.

**F - Futon (Alas Tidur Tradisional Jepang)**

.

"Kyuu, bagaimana kalau kita menginap di sini?" tanya Itachi spontan.

"Hah?" Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya yang tadi terbuka seperempat watt karena mengantuk, setelah mendengar upacan Itachi yang tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu, "Apa aku tak salah dengar?" _Menginap dengannya disini, yang benar saja?_

"Demamku kembali tinggi, jadi aku tak bisa menyetir untuk pulang." Itachi memegang dahinya yang terasa panas, akibat demamnya yang belum pulih benar, ditambah terlalu lama berada di luar, membuat demamnya kambuh lagi.

Sret

Kyuubi memegang dahi Itachi untuk memastikan kondisinya, "Biar aku yang menyetir." sarannya setelah memastikan Itachi benar-benar demam.

"Kau mengantuk, Kyuu ... bahkan matamu hanya terbuka seperempat watt."

"Aku masih bisa menyetir, Keriput."

"Aku tidak mau jika setelah ini kita masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, mendingan kita menginap disana." tunjuk Itachi pada penginapan yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Baiklah." Kyuubi menuruti keinginan Itachi karena tak mau mengambil resiko terburuk, lagipula dirinya benar-benar mengantuk saat ini, "Ayo!" Kyuubi berdiri sembari membantu Itachi yang tampak kepayahan, "Tau masih sakit kenapa mengajakku kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin kesini saja." Itachi melangkah dengan dibantu Kyuubi menuju penginapan.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Sret

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu" Sapa pemilik penginapan pada Itachi dan Kyuubi begitu memasuki penginapan.

"Kami ingin memesan satu kamar tidur dengan dua _futon_." pinta Kyuubi tak ingin berbagi _futon_ dengan Itachi.

"Maaf dalam satu kamar, kami hanya menyiapkan satu _futon_."

"Kalau begitu kami pesan dua kamar."

"Kamar yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu, tuan"

"Baiklah kami akan mengambilnya." mau tidak mau Kyuubi harus mengambilnya, mengingat kondisi Itachi yang tak memungkinkan untuk mencari penginapan lain.

"Mari saya antar." ajak seorang pelayan yang akan membawa mereka kesebuah kamar dengan _futon_ satu.

.

.

**G - Gengsi**

.

"Kyuu, kemarilah!" perintah Itachi pada Kyuubi untuk mendekat padanya.

"Tidak mau!" Kyuubi bersikukuh tidur hanya beralas _tatami_, meskipun udara begitu dingin.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang memakai _futon_." Itachi hendak bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi kesulitan menggerakkan badannya.

"Kau tidurlah, aku tak apa." Kyuubi gengsi jika harus mengakui dirinya kedinginan, dirinya pun tak dapat mengambil _futon _orang yang sedang sakit.

"Jangan gengsi Kyuu, aku tau kau kedinginan ..." itachi melihat tubuh Kyuubi yang tampak menggigil, "Jika tak mau mengambil _futon _ini, maka tidurlah disampingku ..." Itachi mengetuk tempat disebelahnya, _"Futon _ini cukup ditiduri berdua."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa." Kyuubi masih bersikukuh dengan ke-gensi-annya.

"Terserah saja jika kau ingin _hipotermia_."

"Baiklah!" akhirnya Kyuubi mau berbagi _futon _dengan Itachi, yang bisa ditiduri dua orang.

.

.

**H - Heran**

.

"Kyuu, kau belum tidur?" tanya Itachi yang belum bisa tidur, padahal sudah minum obat penurun panas, mungkin karena Kyuubi berada satu _futon _dengannya.

"Belum."

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Biasanya kau langsung mengatakan hal-hal yang tak penting padaku, kenapa sekarang kau meminta persetujuan padaku untuk bertanya?" Kyuubi heran dengan pertanyaan Itachi, _Apa dia mau menembakku untuk yang keseratus satu kalinya?_

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" sebenarnya Itachi sedari tadi merasa heran, kenapa Kyuubi bisa datang kerumahnya, tapi dia baru menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Gara-gara kau tidak masuk tanpa keterangan, aku jadi disalahkan oleh teman-teman karena telah menolakmu untuk yang keseratus kalinya." Kyuubi sebenarnya juga merasa heran kenapa dia mencari Itachi di rumahnya, benarkah dia mencari Itachi karena tak mau disalahkan teman-temannya, ataukah karena alasan lain?

"_Gomen_, aku demam setelah menunggumu dengan berendam selama sepuluh jam di kolam renang sekolah. Ya, walau akhirnya kau tak datang." Itachi mengingat saat dirinya menembak Kyuubi untuk yang keseratus kali di depan kelas, kemudian dia berjanji menunggu Kyuubi dengan berendam selama sepuluh jam dikolam renang, jika Kyuubi tak datang selama waktu itu berlangsung, maka Kyuubi berarti telah menolaknya, "Tahu begitu, aku balik saja dengan berjanji, jika kau tak datang maka kau menerimaku ... jadi aku tak perlu berendam selama sepuluh jam."

"Jadi beneran karena aku, ya?" Kyuubi sedikit kesal, karena tebakan temannya bahwa Itachi tak masuk sekolah akibat ditolak olehnya adalah benar, "Kau tak iklas melakukan hal itu? Kenapa kau tak berhenti saja jika tak sanggup." Kyuubi heran kenapa Itachi nekat berendam di kolam renang selama sepuluh jam dalam musim dingin seperti ini.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Kyuu, apapun akan kulakukan termasuk mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri." Itachi mengingat jika setelah sepuluh jam berendam dalam kolam renang, dia pun pingsan karena _hipotermia_.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau mengeluh saat menungguku selama sepuluh jam?"

"Aku hanya berandai, Kyuu."

.

.

**I - Istirahat**

.

"Keriput ..." Kyuubi menoel-noel pinggang Itachi.

"Enghh ... Kyuu ..." Itachi menggeliat merasa terusik dengan kelakuan Kyuubi.

"Keriput ..." Kyuubi menggoncangkan tubuh Itachi karena pemuda disampingnya belum juga bangun.

"Kenapa Kyuu?" Itachi yang merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Kyuubi, memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Ini sudah larut, istirahatlah!" perintahnya.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa, bukankah ditepi danau tadi kau bisa tidur?"

"Entahlah!"

"Sini aku peluk." Itachi langsung memeluk Kyuubi dari arah samping, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya yang masih demam.

"Lepas!" Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi, tetapi gagal. _Sial, aku tak bisa melepaskan pelukannya ... padahal dia masih demam._

"Tutuplah matamu dan tidurlah, Kyuu." Itachi sama sekali tak memedulikan rontaan Kyuubi, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah mereka berdua bisa istirahat malam ini.

.

.

**J - Jadian**

.

"Ngghh ..." lirih Kyuubi merasa terganggu dengan terik sinar matahari yang menyengatnya dari balik jendela penginapan, "Sudah pagi ya?" Kyuubi membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah damai Itachi yang sedang tidur, _Bagaimana mungkin aku sedekat ini dengannya?_

"Senang melihatku, Kyuu?" Itachi membuka matanya perlahan, "Bahkan kau memelukku begitu erat, takut kehilanganku eh?" godanya lagi.

"Apa kau gila?" Kyuubi langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Itachi dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku tau sebenarnya kau juga mencintaikukan?" ucap Itachi yang membuat Kyuubi menoleh padanya, "Setiap aku berjanji akan melakukan suatu hal dan menunggumu datang, kau selalu melihatku dari kejauhankan ... Kenapa kau tak pernah datang dihadapanku, selalu saja bermain kucing-kucingan." keluh Itachi yang selama ini mengetahui kedatangan Kyuubi di setiap aksi yang dia lancarkan dalam penembakannya.

"Kau hanya bermimpi Keriput, mana mungkin aku datang kesana?" elak Kyuubi.

"Kau yang jangan bohong, memangnya aku tak bisa mengenali dirimu, dengan penampilnmu yang mencolok itu?" Itachi ingat Kyuubi selalu memakai topi berwarna merah, kaca mata hitam, jas merah selutut dan sepatu boot, saat melihat aksinya.

"Kau ..." Kyuubi bingung harus mengatakan apa, _Jadi selama ini dia tau aku datang, kenapa dia tak pernah protes?_

"Selama ini aku diam saja, karena kau datang dengan penyamaranmu bodohmu, bukan dengan dirimu yang sebenarnya." jelas Itachi yang seolah bisa mendengar isi hati Kyuubi.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau mengungkit hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau jujur dengan perasannmu, Kyuu ... aku tak ingin kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

"Tau apa kau tentangku ... jangan bicara seolah kau tau segalanya tentangku."

"Oke jika kau masih bersikap seperti ini ... aku tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi," Itachi tak mau berdebat dengan Kyuubi untuk saat ini. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuu ... ini terakhir kalinya aku menembakmu ... jika kau masih menolakku, aku berjanji tak akan menganggumu lagi." Itachi menyerahkan tiket pesawat ke Amerika pada Kyuubi.

"Apa ini?" _Apa dia mau pergi ke Amerika besok pagi? _Kyuubi melihat jam keberangkatan pesawat yang akan dinaiki Itachi.

"Aku besok senin akan ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah disana ... jika kau menerimaku, sobeklah tiket itu dan biarkan aku tetap disini bersamamu ... tapi jika kau menolakku, kembalikan tiket ini padaku dan aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu untuk selamanya." Itachi menembak Kyuubi untuk ke seratus satu kalinya dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, dia sudah pasrah akan segala resiko yang diterimanya.

"Ini." Kyuubi menyerahkan tiket pesawat itu pada Itachi.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusamu ... bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kita akan kembali ke Konoha." Itachi berdiri, hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar penginapan.

"Kau sendiri saja yang menyobek tiket itu ... aku tak mau disalahkan, jika kau menyesal dikemudian hari." ucap Kyuubi membuat langkah kaki Itachi terhenti.

"Jadi kita jadian?" Itachi langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuubi.

"Terserahmu sajalah ..." Kyuubi hanya bisa pasrah saat Itachi memeluknya.

.

.

**K - Kelapa**

.

Itachi dan Kyuubi menikmati pagi dengan duduk di tepian danau, mendengarkan suara gemerisik air dan kicauan burung yang menenagkan jiwa.

"Keriput, aku mau kelapa." ucap Kyuubi yang melihat buah kelapa muda yang tampak menggiurkan.

"Aku tak melihat ada penjual kelapa." Itachi menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan tapi tak ditemukan penjual kelapa di sana.

"Itu." tunjuk Kyuubi pada pohon kelapa yang menjulang tinggi.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku memanjat pohon itu kan?" Itachi berfirasat buruk tentang hal itu, "Aku baru sembuh dari demam, Kyuu."

"Bukankah kau akan melakukan apapun yang ku mau, termasuk mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?" sindir Kyuubi atas penyataan cinta Itachi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Iya, aku akan naik." Itachi langsung berjalan menuju pohon kelapa dan menaikinya secara perlahan.

Naik. Naik. Naik. Naik

"CEPATLAH SEDIKIT, KERIPUT!" teriak Kyuubi menyuruh Itachi memanjat dengan cepat.

"IYA, INI HAMPIR SAMPAI." Itachi semakin cepat dalam memanjat, hingga sampailah dia di samping buah kelapa, "AWAS KYUU, JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" diapun bersiap melempar buah kelapa muda ke tanah.

Duk. Duk. Duk

Setelah beberapa buah kelapa muda berhasil di petik, Itachi pun segera menuruni pohon kelapa.

"Keriput, buka!" desak Kyuubi agar Itachi segera membuka kelapa muda itu.

"Iya." Setelah membuka kelapa, Itachi dan Kyuubi meminum dan memakan daging kelapa yang terasa kenyal.

.

.

**L - Layang-layang**

.

"Keriput main itu." tunjuk Kyuubi pada layang-layang yang terbang tinggi diangkasa.

"Layang-layang?" Itachi memastikan jika apa yang dilihatnya adalah benar.

"Ya." Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Tek

Itachi menyentuh kening Kyuubi dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat mereka saling bertatapan, "Sekali saja mengangguknya."

"Sudah puas menyentuh keningku?" sindir Kyuubi, menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang berdekat cepat akibat bertatapan dengan Itachi sedekat ini.

"Aku beli layang-layang dulu." Itachi berlari menuju penjual layang-layang dan membeli layang-layang berbentuk burung, kemudian kembali kehadapan Kyuubi lagi, "Ini." Itachi memberikan gulungan senar pada Kyuubi dan langsung berlari kecil membentangkan layangan burung yang dibawanya, sedikit mejauh dari Kyuubi, "Sudah siap?"

"Ya!" Kyuubi agak sedikit menarik dan mengulur senar layangan memberi tanda jika dia sudah siap.

"Terbang!" Itachi melompat dan menerbangkan layangan yang dibawanya, kemudian layangan itu terbang mengikuti arah angin dan semakin meninggi akibat Kyuubi mengulur senar layangan. "Kau suka?" tanya Itachi begitu berada di samping Kyuubi.

"Ya, sudah lama aku tak bermain layangan." jawab Kyuubi sembari menarik-ulur senar layangan untuk menstabilkan layangannya.

"Aku senang, melihatmu senang." ucap Itachi tulus.

.

.

**M - Mesra**

.

"Put ... Riput ... Keriput!" panggilan Kyuubi semakin lama, semakin terdengar oleh Itachi, hingga pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir dikedua sisi hidungnya menoleh pada Kyuubi, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lamunkan?"

"Mereka tampak mesra, ya." tunjuk Itachi pada dua insan manusia yang tak jauh dari mereka tengah berpelukan tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya.

"Pasangan tak tahu malu itu dibilang mesra?" sindir Kyuubi, "Apanya yang mesra?"

"Mereka menunjukkan perasaannya, bagian mana yang tak mesra?"

"Jika kau merasa hal itu mesra, carilah pacar yang bisa kau ajak bermesraan di depan umum." Kyuubi hendak bangkit dari duduknya, namun tangannya ditarik oleh Itachi hingga tubuhnya oleng dan menimpa Itachi.

"Aku tidak perlu mencarinya, karena orangnya ada dipangkuanku." seiring berakhirnya ucapannya, Itachi mencium bibir Kyuubi secara sepihak, membuat Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya.

Duk

Bruk

Kyuubi yang tak terima dicium secara sepihak oleh Itachi pun, langsung memukul dan mendorong Itachi hingga terjatuh. "Makan tu mesra." ucapnya dan langsung melarikan diri dari Itachi.

"Dasar rubah itu, awww!" Itachi merutuk sambil mengaduh akibat sudut bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

**N - Nyaman**

.

"Kyuu, bagaimana kalau kita berendam air panas?" ajak Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi hanya bergelung saja di dalam futon, selepas makan siang.

"Berendam?" Kyuubi tampak tertarik dengan ajakan Itachi.

"Ya, berendam di pemandian air panas luar ruangan, jadi kita bisa melihat pemandangan sembari berendam."

"Boleh."

Itachi dan Kyuubi berjalan beriringan menuju pemandian air panas.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi setelah mereka berendam di pemandian air panas.

"Nyaman, sudah lama aku tak berendam." Kyuubi menyamankan badannya dengan bersandar pada dinding pemandian yang tersusun dari batu-batuan alam.

"Kau tampak seksi, Kyuu." Itachi tak menyadari jika bibirnya mengeluarkan lautan iler.

"Berhenti mengeluarkan ilermu itu, Keriput!" sentak Kyuubi, "Kau benar-benar merusak kenyamananku saja." Kyuubi yang mendadak ilfeel pada Itachi langsung berdiri meninggalkan Itachi yang masih tenggelam dalam pikiran kotornya.

.

.

**O - Omelan**

.

"Sudah selasai?" tanya Itachi yang selama dua jam _non-stop _terus mendengar omelan Kyuubi tentang sifat mesumnya.

"Belum." Kyuubi memijit keningnya untuk melepas penat, "Jangan pernah tunjukkan sifat mesummu itu padaku, mengerti?" Omel Kyuubi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tak janji, Kyuu ..."

"Apa susahnya tak bersikap mesum?"

"Karena kau begitu indah, Kyuu."

Duk

"Awww!" Itachi mengaduh karena Kyuubi menginjak telapak kakinya.

"Kalau kau bersikap mesum lagi, aku tak senggan-senggan memutuskanmu." ancam Kyuubi yang tak main-main, tak peduli bahwa mereka baru saja jadian tadi pagi.

"Seperti kau bisa putus denganku saja ... apa yang sudah menjadi milik Uchiha, tak akan bisa lepas dari genggamannya lagi." ucap Itachi posesif.

"Oh ya?" tantang Kyuubi yang tak gentar dengan keposesifan Itachi.

Itachi bergerak cepat kebelakang Kyuubi, menahan kedua tangan Kyuubi di belakang tubuhnya dan meniup _seduktif_ tengkuk Kyuubi, "Kau mennantangku?"

"Lepaskan!" Kyuubi meronta, namun tangannya tak bisa lepas dari genggaman Itachi.

"Berhentilah mengomel dan nikmatilah!" Itachi menjilat dan menekan leher Kyuubi dengan lidahnya, mencari sesuatu yang berdenyut disana, kemudian menggigitnya kencang.

"Ahhkkk!" teriak kesakitan Kyuubi, akibat _kissmark_ yang diberikan oleh Itachi, "Berhenti." perintahnya karena Itachi terus mengemut bagian yang sama tanpa henti.

"Kau menikmatinya, Rubah?" tanya Itachi _sing a song_.

"Sialan kau!" desis Kyuubi, namun tak dipungkirinya jika dia menikmati permainan Itachi.

.

.

**P - Pulang**

.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini." keluh Kyuubi saat terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan mendapati dirinya berpelukan dengan Itachi.

"Mau menandaiku?" tanya Itachi yang merasakan jika mata Kyuubi terpaku pada lehernya.

"Buat apa?" ucap Kyuubi ketus, berbanding terbalik dengan kepalanya yang semakin mendekat ke leher Itachi.

"Menandai jika aku adalah milikmu, tentu saja." Itachi mendangakkan kepalanya, memberi akses pada bibir Kyuubi yang menjilati lehernya.

Krauk

"DAMN IT, KYUU!" keluh Itachi merasakan nyeri di lehernya yang berdarah akibat gigitan mesra Kyuubi.

"Jangan tutupi." Kyuubi menarik tangan Itachi yang menutupi leher berdarahnya dan menghisap leher berdarah Itachi penuh nikmat.

"Kyuu~" desah Itachi merasa nikmat dengan permainan lidah Kyuubi di lehernya.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Kyuubi setelah berhenti mengemut leher Itachi.

"Hah?" gumam Itachi yang belum _conect._

"Bukankah sebelum tidur tadi, kau mengajakku pulang jam lima sore, sekarang sudah jam lima."

"Tak bisakah molor satu jam saja?"

"Dan membiarkanmu menyentuhku ... tidak, terimakasih!" Kyuubi langsung bangkit dan bersiap meninggalkan penginapan.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

**Q - Quickness (Kecepatan)**

.

"Keriput, cepat!"

"Sempit, Kyuu."

"Trobos!"

"Susah Kyuu, terlalu sempit."

"Cemen, tahu gitu aku yang mengendarai, aku lebih jago menerobos yang sempit-sempit dengan cepat." ucap Kyuubi menyombongkan diri, "Kenapa berhenti, Tachi?" protesnya saat Itachi menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Tukar posisi, katanya kau lebih jago." Itachi membiarkan Kyuubi yang mengendarai, dia ingin membuktikan ucapan Kyuubi yang lebih jago dalam hal menerobos yang sempit-sempit dengan cepat.

"Bersiaplah, Keriput!" Ucap Kyuubi setelah mereka berdua bertukar posisi.

"Seperti kau bisa saja membuktikan ucapanmu!" Itachi masih tak yakin dengan kemampuan Kyuubi.

Tanpa merespon ucapan Itachi, Kyuubi langsung mengendarai dengan kecepatan penuh dan membabi buta, hingga tak jarang dia hampir menabrak sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Kalau sampai mobilku penyok dan banku bocor, kau akan menerima konsekuensinya Rubah!" Itachi bersumpah akan mengkuliti Kyuubi, jika mobilnya sampai rusak akibat Kyuubi menyetir ugal-ugalan di jalan yang sempit.

.

.

**R - Rahasia**

.

Mobil Itachi yang dikendarai Kyuubi berhenti tepat disebuah mansion yang bertuliskan 'Namikaze Mansion' dengan selamat, tanpa penyok apalagi tergores.

"Keriput!" panggil Kyuubi pada Itachi yang tertidur dikursi penumpang, "BANGUN!" teriaknya tepat di telinga Itachi.

"KYUU!" sentak Itachi yang merasakan telingga berdengun dan conge sesaat akibat teriakan Kyuubi, "Kau ingin membuatku tak bisa mendengar apa?"

"Siapa suruh kau tidur?" Kyuubi melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, "Aku harap kau merahasiakan hubungan kita pada yang lain." pesannya dan hendak membuka pintu dibagian kemudi mobil.

"Apa kau malu berpacaran denganku?" Itachi tak suka dengan permintaan Kyuubi.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat dulu, saat di sekolah nanti bersikaplah seperti biasa." Kyuubi beranjak meninggalkan mobil Itachi.

"Dasar, _night kiss _saja tidak!" rutuk Itachi saat Kyuubi sudah turun dari mobilnya.

.

.

**S - Sekolah**

.

"Kenapa tak jadi ke Amerika?" Fugaku tak habis pikir, anak sulungnya yang merengek minta bersekolah di Amerika malah membatalkan kepergiannya.

"Aku merasa nyaman disini, Tousan." jawab Itachi singkat, dia pun telah siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang harus dihadapinya.

"Kau tampak labil, tak seperti Itachi anakku." _Dimana Itachi yang selalu konsisten dengan setiap perkataannya? _Fugaku merasa tak mengenal anaknya yang sekarang.

"Tak bisakah Tousan melupakan keinginanku sekolah di Amerika?" Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menelan ludahnya sendiri dihadapan ayahnya, "Aku sekolah dulu, Tousan." pamit Itachi disaat tak mendapat respon dari ayahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Hah?"

"Siapa yang merubahmu menjadi labil?"

"Berhentilah ikut campur dengan urusanku Tousan, kau tak seperti Tousanku jika seperti ini." keluh Itachi yang merasa ayahnya terlalu ikut campur urusannya, "Aku berangkat sekolah dulu." pamitnya tak ingin terlalu lama berdebat dengan ayahnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi seperti dirinya, Itachi." gumam Fugaku selepas kepergian Itachi.

.

.

**T - Tenang**

.

Dari arah berlawanan terlihatlah Itachi dan Kyuubi yang berjalan hendak memasuki kelas, membuat siswa yang melihat mereka sontak menahan napas, adapula diantara mereka yang kabur karena tak ingin melihat pertengkaran kecil diantara Itachi dan Kyuubi yang selalu terjadi bila mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa mereka diam saja?" bisik salah satu orang pada temannya.

"Iya, biasanya Itachi merayu Kyuubi hingga terjadi keributan di antara mereka." sahut salah satu siswa menanggapi perkataan temannya.

"Sekolah akan terasa sepi jika ketenangan ini terus berlanjut." ucap siswa yang lain merasa kecewa jika Itachi dan Kyuubi gencatan senjata seperti ini.

Sementara yang lain sibuk membicarakan mereka, Itachi dan Kyuubi yang dibicarakan malah saling mengaitkan tangan mereka dibawah meja, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh." Kyuubi mengutuk orang-orang yang telah membicarakannya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, Kyuu." tanggap Itachi yang mengiginkan ketenangan ini tak berakhir.

.

.

**U - Unconcerned (Tak Peduli)**

.

"Tousan memanggilku?" tanya Itachi setelah memasuki ruangan kerja ayahnya setelah pulang dari sekolah.

"Berhentilah mendekati Kyuubi lagi!" perintah Fugaku _to the point._

"Tousan tak punya hak melarangku menemuinya." Ucap Itachi yang beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya, tak ingin membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut.

"Dia hanya ingin balas dendam terhadap keluarga kita." info Fugaku.

"Balas dendam?" Itachi sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, _Untuk apa Kyuubi balas dendam?_

"Dia ingin balas dendam karena salah seorang Uchiha telah melukai keluarganya." Fugaku memberitahukan sebuah rahasia keluarganya yang tak diketahui Itachi, lebih tepat jika dikatakan Itachi tak pernah peduli tentang masalah keluarganya, karena dia tak pernah mau menghadiri perkumpulan keluarga besar Uchiha.

"Aku tak peduli jika dia ingin balas dendam atau apa, yang jelas aku hanya ingin bersamanya." setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya.

BLAM

"Dasar anak itu." Fugaku hanya bisa geleng kepala saat Itachi menutup kencang pintu ruang kerjanya, "Tousan hanya tak ingin kau terluka Itachi."

.

.

**V - Valuable (Berharga)**

.

"Kyuu, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Itachi _to the point, _setelah duduk disebuah meja _cafe_ di depan Kyuubi.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk menanyakan ini?" _Ada apa dengan Itachi? _Kyuubi merasa aneh dengan _ekspresi _Itachi yang tak biasanya.

"Jawab saja, Kyuu." Itachi hanya butuh penjelasan saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Keriput." Kyuubi memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan Itachi.

"Bukan karena kau ingin balas dendam pada Uchiha?" meskipun di depan ayahnya Itachi tak mempedulikan hal ini, nyatanya dia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"Dari mana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?" wajah Kyuubi mendadak pucat saat mendengar tuduhan Itachi.

"Jadi benar kau hanya ingin balas dendam pada Uchiha?" Itachi mulai curiga dengan gelagat Kyuubi yang mencurigakan.

"Awalnya aku memang ingin balas dendam pada Uchiha," aku Kyuubi, "Tapi begitu melihat kegigihanmu menembakku hingga seratus kali, membuat hatinya goyah dan perasaan cinta itu mulai timbul." jelasnya yang mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"Kenapa?" Itachi tak habis pikir jika dirinya memang dijadikan _object _pembalasan dendam.

"Karena Uchiha telah merusak orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, melebihi apapun di dunia ini." wajah Kyuubi berubah suram dikala membicarakan hal ini.

"Orang yang berharga melebihiku, siapa?" Itachi tampak cemburu jika ada orang yang berharga di mata Kyuubi melebihi dirinya.

"Adikku."

.

.

**W - Wish (Mengharapkan)**

.

"Kenapa kau bawa Pantat Ayam itu kemari?" tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi yang berkunjung kerumahnya bersama Sasuke, setelah pembicaraannya di _Cafe_ beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jika aku tahu Aniki akan kesini, aku tak akan ikut." Sasuke yang merasa bosan dirumah memaksa ikut Itachi pergi dan disinilah dia sekarang, terdampar di rumah orang yang membuat kakaknya bertingkah OOC.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Kyuubi sewot.

"Sudahlah, Kyuu." Itachi tak ingin mendengar keributan lagi, "Kau sudah siap mempertemukan kami dengan adikmu?" Itachi mengembalikan pembicaraan ke awal.

"Ya, kuharap dia akan kembali ceria dan bersemangat seperti dulu lagi." harap Kyuubi dengan tulus.

"Sebenarnya apa penyakit adikmu?" tanya Itachi yang masih belem mengerti kondisi adik Kyuubi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti tentang yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kalian juga akan tahu." Kyuubi berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya, berjalan menuju tangga dan diikuti oleh Uchiha _brother._

Tap. Tap. Tap

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar bercat kuning, Kyuubi menghentikan langkah kakinya dan diikuti oleh Uchiha _brother, _mereka tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan terjadi." Kyuubi memberi peringatan pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Itachi dan Sasuke kompak.

Sret

"Kyuu-ni," panggil seorang pemuda berambut blonde, begitu melihat jika Kyuubi yang membuka pintunya, "JANGAN KEMARI, PERGRI KALIAN!" teriak pemuda itu sembari melempari barang apa saja didekatnya begitu mengetahui Uchiha _brother _memasuki ruangannya.

"Ayo keluar." ajak Kyuubi pada dua orang dibelakangnya.

.

.

**X - Xenophobia (Kebencian Kepada Orang Asing)**

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang diderita adikmu?" tanya Itachi setelah mereka bertiga kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Dia mengalami _xenophobia_." jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"_Xenophobia_?" beo Itachi dan Sasuke.

"_Xenophobia _adalah kebencian terhadap orang asing." jelas Kyuubi singkat.

"Kalo itu aku tahu." Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Apa yang dilakukan oleh salah seorang keluargaku pada adikmu dan siapa dia?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Adikku dilukis telanjang oleh murid pindahan, lukisan itu secara tak sengaja dilihat oleh siswa lain dan menyebar ke segala penjuru sekolah, hingga adikku dipermalukan oleh banyak orang, karena itulah dia menjadi phobia pada orang asing." jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar.

"Sai." Sasuke menyebut sebuah nama yang menjadi penyebab masalah ini, "Aku pernah mendengar desas-desus bahwa Sai telah melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan, sehingga dia memutuskan keluar dari sekolah yang baru dimasukinya seminggu." terang Sasuke OOC karena bisa bergosib.

"Kenapa kau balas dendam denganku?" Itachi tak habis pikir karena dijadikan objek balas dendam Kyuubi.

"Karena aku tak tahu Uchiha mana yang membuat adikku terluka, asal bisa membuat salah satu Uchiha malu kurasa akan sama saja, tapi kau malah orang yang tak tahu malu." Kyuubi menyesal telah memilih Uchiha yang salah dalam target balas dendamnya.

"_Love you, _Kyuu." ucap Itachi asal, merasa keluhan Kyuubi tadi merupakan pernyataan cintanya.

"Hah!" Kyuubi dan Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah napas lelah menanggapi kelakuan ajaib Itachi.

.

.

**Y - Yakin**

.

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi anak ayam?" tanya Kyuubi pada Sasuke yang datang ke rumahnya tengah malam, padahal beberapa jam lalu dia dan Itachi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan phobia Naruto." ucap Sasuke _to the point._

"Hah?" Kyuubi merasa pendengarannya salah.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan Naruto." ulang Sasuke, tampak kesungguhan dimatanya.

"Jangan bercanda." Kyuubi tak percaya dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Percayalah, aku yakin bisa menyelamatkan dirinya." baru kali ini Sasuke menunjukkan kesungguhan dalam menghadapi sesuatu, _Sejak melihatnya, entah mengapa aku merasa begitu dekat dengannya ... aku ingin sekali melindunginya. _

"Temuilah dia dan hati-hatilah dengan lemparan benda darinya." melihat keyakinan yang terpancar dimata Sasuke, Kyuubi merasa tak ada salahnya mempercayainya.

"Hn."

.

.

**Z - Zephyr (Angin Sepoi-Sepoi)**

.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Itachi yang memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Kyuubi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ya." pandangan Kyuubi terfokus pada dua orang remaja yang sedang kejar-kejaran di pinggir danau, "Tak kusangka Sasuke bisa membuat Naruto kembali seperti semula dalam dua minggu."

"Sasuke selalu bertanggungjawab atas apa yang dilakukannya." ungkap Itachi, "Walau dia sedikit OOC dengan senyumnya yang selalu mengembang itu." diapun sedikit risih melihat adiknya yang cuek selalu tersenyum dengan Naruto.

"Mungkin karena udaranya yang begitu sejuk." Kyuubi memnentangkan kedua tangannya, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyentuh tubuhnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tampak indah, Kyuu." puji Itachi pada kekasih hatinya.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

Awalnya Nae akan menyertakan fict ini kedalam challenge bulan November, namun baru sekarang selesainya.

Alur cerita cepat dan adapula hal yang tak terceritakan.


End file.
